


To Battle!

by eikuuhyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers, after the True Pacifist ending, happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after the True Pacifist Run, every year the monsters celebrated the day when the barrier was destroyed? Reader is a young Frisk after the True Pacifist Run and is living with Toriel, but they spend a lot of their days just hanging out and playing at the skeleton brothers' house. I've written this to be gender neutral.</p>
<p>Since this takes place after the True Pacifist Run, I guess spoilers beware, though not much that is spoilery will take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Battle!

It's only been a year since you succeeded in breaking the endless cycle that had been taking place underground and helped destroy the barrier that separated the human world from the monster one, however everything seemed to be going well. There were some worries at first as to how humans would react to the sudden appearance of monsters in the world, thanks to the peaceful efforts of a child—you, that is—peace has been maintained and monsters quickly merged back in with the human society. Of course, some hitches did happen here and there, but overall, things have worked out in everyone's favor.

Today would've marked the anniversary of the barrier's destruction. Toriel and the monsters you were most close with were going to hold a grand picnic in the park nearby... had it not snowed in. The weather report had said that there would be clear skies today, yet the howling winds and snow pounding at the window said otherwise.

You hop down from the stool you were using to heat up some hot chocolate and you bring it to Papyrus and Undyne, who're both staring out at the window. Well, Undyne looks as if she's ready to murder someone for the weather, while Papyrus is a sniffling mess. He had been looking very much for this day and had even made plans for everyone to gather up at the mountain again to watch the sunset, just like the day they came out from underground.

Both of them thank you for the piping hot mugs, but you can tell that they're both extremely disappointed. It hurt you most to see the usually excited and happy Papyrus in such a state. Had Sans been here, he may have been able to help cheer up his brother, however he and Toriel had gone to the nearby store to pick up supplies just in case the snow storm lasted more than a few days.

This will not do, you think and try and come up with some way to cheer both Undyne and Papyrus up. After a few minutes of flipping through some TV channels, a light bulb goes off in your head.

 

"A... pillow fort?" Papyrus and Undyne both repeat back.

You nod with a big smile and continue to explain your grand scheme. Today is the anniversary of the monsters breaking free from underground, but you suggested that it may be fun to re-enact the steps that lead to such a grand event. You tell the two curious looking monsters about how it would be fun to use pillows to set up a fort, or a gate... or whatever it was that Papyrus had originally made back outside of Snowdin to catch the human. And considering how snowed in it was today, it seems like a perfect way to remember how it all began.

"That... sounds... AWESOME!" Undyne yells first. Your face also brightens up at her excitement as she jumps back on her feet and puts the mug of hot chocolate down. "Hey, Papyrus! Let's get this pillow fort thing built! It won't be just like how it went, considering I didn't butt in until later... BUT WHO CARES!?"

"You know... that sounds like a great idea! It will be a retelling of the epic battle between the human and me! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Seeing Papyrus' frown turn into a big goofy smile makes you happy as well. You clap your hands in glee as you watch Papyrus and Undyne rummage around the house looking for every pillow—and every mattress at one point for some reason—and began meticulously setting them up in an extravagant fort. Undyne even brought out her spears to prop up some of the more plush pillows while Papyrus used his magic to float one, large mattress like it were some kind of special throne.

Soon, the entire living room, kitchen, and even the hallway is one big pillow fort. You and Papyrus head towards the hallway where the fun is supposed to begin while Undyne scuffles away under some more elaborate "constructions," awaiting her turn in this grand reenactment. The skeleton has even decided to wear his attire from the monster world for the occasion as he clears his throat.

"A-Ahem... Human! You shall not pass this area! I, the great Papyrus, WILL STOP YOU!"

You can't help but giggle at those lines. They're the exact same ones Papyrus had said to you back when you first met him in person—and not behind a conveniently shaped lamp—and it's with the same gusto as before.

From there, it is all but a fun blur. You rummaged through a maze made of pillows in the same way Papyrus' puzzles had been setup, dodged a hug tackle from Undyne who got tired of just waiting around, and even went on a mock date with Papyrus again. This time around, things were even funnier because Undyne decided to join in on the fun and started teasing the poor skeleton. Of course, only in a friendly manner.

Eventually, Undyne's part finally came up and it was an epic battle of pillow attacks that you happily blocked with your own pillow. She even reenacted the part where she collapsed from the heat, and you brought a cold glass of water to her. All three of you drank some cold water at that point before proceeding on with the fun.

The climax was when you and Papyrus had shown up at Undyne's house, resulting in an unfortunate explosion and fire becoming the new resident of her place. The explosion was reenacted with her magic blasting away all the pillows and mattresses into the air. She and Papyrus both tackle hugged you amidst the raining objects and the fun ends with a big cuddle pile.

"Fuhuhuhuhu! That. Was. AMAZING!! We gotta do that again sometime!" laughs Undyne as she slaps at the mattress next to her.

"Indeed! Next time, we should get everyone involved! It'll be epic! AND THE WEATHER DOESN'T MATTER!" Papyrus also exclaimed, while hugging you tight.

You give a small cough to get Papyrus from squeezing you too much, and after he gives you some breathing room, you three continue to talk about the adventures that took place underground. Though the blizzard continued to rage on outside, the frowns from earlier were long gone. And you couldn't be more proud that you helped make that happen.

 

A few hours later, Sans and Toriel finally returned home. Thanks to Toriel's magic, the two were able to make it to the nearby market and back, though it still took quite some time since almost everyone in town seemed to be on a desperate purchase of supplies. Both had been worried about leaving the human home with Papyrus and Undyne, so when they unlocked the front door and hurriedly came in to prevent snow from entering as well, they were met with an unexpected sight of pillows everywhere.

Besides the fact that the hallways and living room were covered in more pillows and mattresses, Sans found the human child, his brother, and Undyne happily sleeping amongst the scattered plush objects and blankets. He quietly motioned for Toriel to see this, to which she couldn't help but respond by place a hand over her heart at the touching sight. There was still some time until dinner after all, and neither Sans nor Toriel had the heart to wake the three up.

All in all, the anniversary of the monsters coming to the human world did not go as planned, but thanks to a small human child that befriended them all, they still were able to have a cheerful celebration in the end.

...Needless to say, a new tradition was born that day, which resulted in years of epic pillow forts to come.


End file.
